


A Kiss in the Schoolgrounds (Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marauders era, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders Era; A young Snape watches as someone else has someone he can't have anymore. Drawn for the '05 livejournal hp_fringeart kiss challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in the Schoolgrounds (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Characters and setting in this image belong to J.K Rowling and associated media. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
